Monotonía en los calcetines
by Ashura Nako
Summary: Los pequeños gestos que nadie ve son esos que Shinkai nota. Esos que le dicen más que las palabras que salen de los labios de Fukutomi. Esos que quizás solo consisten en unos calcetines, que ninguno se pondría para salir de su casa. De su rutina. De su espacio único.
Hola, bueno el FukuShin es una ship preciosa que parece olvidada por el fandom así que me marco un Juan Palomo. Yo me lo guiso, yo me lo como. Oh por dios, este "chiste" es ya tan viejo. En fin. Tengo un Shinara sin publicar, y demás pero bueno tener dos FukuShin me hace feliz (?)

Advertencia: Spoilers del Ride. 385. No demasiados realmente.

 _Disclaimer: Yowamushi pedal y sus increíbles personajes pertenecen a Wataru Watabane-sensei._

* * *

 _ **M**_ _onotonía en los calcetines_

* * *

Shinkai abrió los ojos con pereza. El sopor le instaba a cerrarlos de nuevo y solo tras varias cabezadas más y muchos parpadeos fue capaz de despertarse. Giró en la cama con los ojos entrecerrados, no entraba mucha luz así que no sabía la hora que sería pero por los huecos de la persiana se filtraba la luz. Tanteó con su mano el espacio a su lado en la cama encontrándola vacía. Entonces abrió los ojos del todo y se incorporó un poco.

Fukutomi no estaba en la cama. La escasa luz que se filtraba por la ventana le decía que ya era de día. Probablemente Fukutomi no había levantado la persiana para no despertarle. Solía tener esos gestos silenciosos pero que eran importantes y valorados por Shinkai.

Su estomago rugió evidenciándole por qué se había despertado. Estaba muerto de hambre. Miró su mesita de noche esperando encontrar dos cosas: el móvil para comprobar la hora y una barrita energética. El móvil estaba ahí, de la barrita solo quedaba el envoltorio. Gimió bajito en forma de queja como un perro al que regañan por morder una zapatilla.

Con un poco de sopor todavía, estiró sus brazos y se desperezó bostezando. Era hora de despertarse y desayunar. Bajó de la cama sintiendo un escalofrío al dejar el calor de las sábanas y encontrarse desnudo de cintura para arriba. Con un rápido vistazo analizó la habitación en búsqueda de la camiseta que se había quitado el día anterior pero no la encontró. Su estomago volvió a indicarle cual era su prioridad. Levantó la persiana viendo efectivamente que era de día y sin mirar el móvil al final, echó a andar a la cocina.

Normalmente Shinkai se despertaba primero. No era que Fukutomi fuera vago o le gustara en demasía dormir, simplemente el estomago de Shinkai aguantaba menos horas sin alimento. Por lo general era Shinkai quien saludaba primero en la mañana y remoloneaba en la cama hasta despertar a su novio. Cuando Fukutomi se despertaba, cuando se despertaba de verdad más allá de un «Estoy despierto» y acto seguido volver a cerrar los ojos, Shinkai le daba un beso en los labios y se levantaba. Fukutomi hacía lo mismo segundos después y la jornada comenzaba para ambos.

Al llegar a la cocina encontró a Fukutomi de espaldas. El pelo despeinado como solía tenerlo tras levantarse de la cama y el rostro serio mientras freía algo en una sartén. Shinkai no supo inmediatamente qué era pese a que sus fosas nasales ya estaban analizando cual Sabueso ese olor. No, los sentidos de Shinkai estaban más interesados en otra cosa. Fukutomi estaba cocinando y no se había girado a saludarle, quizás no le había notado. Tenía puesta la camiseta que Shinkai buscaba segundos antes. Shinkai sonrió.

Era una camiseta cualquiera, Shinkai ni recordaba de donde había salido pero era ideal para estar por casa y era cómoda. Ni demasiado ceñida ni demasiado ancha. A Fukutomi le quedaba bien, demasiado bien. Fukutomi era más alto que Shinkai y su espalda más ancha, pero por masa muscular Shinkai ganaba. Más o menos podían usar la misma ropa.

Fukutomi dejó de mirar el contenido de la sartén y miró a Shinkai. Este se rió aún perdido en sus pensamientos sobre cuánto le gustaba ver a Fukutomi usando su ropa. Fukutomi sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa que no tardó mucho en desaparecer.

Shinkai caminó hacia Fukutomi y se quedó detrás de él. Luego le abrazó por la espalda poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Fukutomi.

—Juichi… es mi camiseta —dijo con una voz que no acostumbraba a usar. Algo así como el tono infantil de un niño que se queja por algo.

—Lo sé.

Shinkai sonrió enterrando más su cabeza en el hombro de Fukutomi que sonreía olvidándose de la sartén, del desayuno y quizás hasta de pensar con claridad. Shinkai apretó más sus brazos en torno al pecho de Fukutomi haciendo más fuerte el abrazo. Después se separó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—No vayas a quemarlo que me muero de hambre.

Fukutomi asintió y volvió sus pensamientos a esa comida que por suerte aún podía comerse. Shinkai se fue a poner la mesa para comer mientras encendía la tele para escuchar las noticias.

.

.

.

Esa tarde estaban en el sillón con las piernas enredadas sin tener claro dónde estaba cada una pero de forma cómoda, cuando Shinkai se fijó en algo.

Fukutomi y él llevaban los mismos calcetines. Miró a Fukutomi mientras este seguía fijo en la película y cogía palomitas del bol que sostenía Shinkai. Luego volvió a mirar sus pies.

Recordaba esos calcetines. Eran unos calcetines bastante… llamativos. El tipo de calcetines que no llevaría en público, de hecho los compro solo para usarlos en casa. Eran azules y tenían conejos en ellos. En especial en la parte de los dedos tenía el dibujo de un gran conejo blanco. Los compró porque le recordaban a Usakichi, y también porque le recordaban a Yuto. Era el tipo de calcetines bonitos que a su hermano le gustarían. Tras ver que el pack traía dos pares iguales pensó en darle uno a su hermano pero no sabía si le gustarían. Cuando vio unos de ovejitas pensó que ese era aún más adorable y compró ambos packs. No sabía si Yuto se los ponía pero cuando se los dio este sonrió y concedió que eran muy monos.

—Llevas mis calcetines. Primero mi camiseta, ahora mis calcetines —comentó de repente. Ya ni si quiera estaba siguiendo la película.

Fukutomi le miró y luego miró sus pies.

—Es cierto. ¿Te molesta?

—Para nada, pero me sorprende.

Fukutomi se encogió de hombros.

—Me recuerdan a ti.

Shinkai sonrió.

—La camiseta también.

—Es tuya —respondió dando a entender que sí. Años a su lado hacían que Shinkai supiera entenderle cuando otros no lo hacían.

Shinkai volvió a meter su mano en el cuenco de palomitas sin pretender continuar la charla. Tampoco había mucho más que decir. La mano de Fukutomi se desplazó hasta la cabeza de Shinkai y se colocó en la nuca de este, acariciando su pelo.

Shinkai cerró los ojos concentrándose en la mano de Fukutomi en su nuca. Los dedos de su pie derecho tocaron los pies de Fukutomi.

—No necesitas recordarme si vivo contigo —dijo sin abrir los ojos.

—Me gusta sentir que son tuyas. Huelen a ti. Es distinto que vestir mi ropa.

Gestos como ese eran los que volvían loco a Shinkai. Ellos no necesitaban un romance pasional o alocado, ni siquiera uno muy demostrativo. Ellos se amaban con una confianza que casi parecía cosa de otro planeta, cosa de magia, cosa de ellos.

—¿Recuerdas el día que fuimos a ver la _Inter High_? Cuando Yuto estaba en primero. Fuimos con el mismo polo de Meiso. ¿Somos una pareja empalagosa que viste igual?

Fukutomi sonrió esta vez con más amplitud dejando ver sus dientes.

—Espero que no. Es solo en casa.

—Sí. Ese es el tipo de cosas que le pegan a Jinpachi, ¿verdad?

Fukutomi enarcó una ceja. Shinkai supo exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

—No creo que consiga hacer que él use una diadema.

—Desde luego que no.

Shinkai volvió a sonreír, algo que era especialmente sencillo en esas tardes de quietud y tranquilidad con Fukutomi y cerró sus ojos mientras su novio seguía acariciándole la nuca.

La película quedó olvidada mientras la mano de Shinkai buscaba la de Juichi.

* * *

Monotonía, según la RAE:

 _ **1.** f. Uniformidad o igualdad de tono en quien habla, en la voz, en la música, etc._

 _ **2.** f. Falta de variedad en cualquier cosa._

Creo que Monotonía tiene una connotación casi negativa en general. Es cierto que puede significar aburrimiento, pero aquí lo quise incluir en el título para recalcar que la relación entre ellos es como algo monótono. Que no cambia, no varía, tendrán sus peleas y problemas pero por lo general veo lo suyo de modo lineal, fuerte e imperturbable. Algo que a ojos de los demás podrá ser aburrido o monótono, pero esa monotonía no es mala para ellos. No necesitan otra cosa para ser felices.

Bueno y lo de los calcetines ya no creo que deba explicarlo. En general no me gusta explicar los títulos (?). Gracias a mi querida BionicaRouge que me ayudó con el título enfocándome a que fuera un título que explicara eso: la tranquilidad, la comodidad, la rutina. Thanks :3


End file.
